


Призраки сожаления

by Licuris



Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bakugou Katsuki Has Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Endeavor is the Fire Lord, F/M, Forbidden Love, Izuku is the Avatar, Kinda, League of Villains, M/M, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Romance, Shouto is the Fire Lord, Slow Burn, Tokoyami is an Appa (more or less)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: В поисках убежища Лиги на территории Царства Земли Бакуго то и дело сталкивается с призраками прошлого. В отличие от предыдущего путешествия этими просторами более двух лет назад, в этот раз вместо яркого смеха и детских проказ его преследует горько-сладкое сожаление.//Эту часть лучше читать после ознакомления спредыдущей работойиз серии, но основные моменты описаны в примечаниях перед главой.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Призраки сожаления

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flat_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/gifts).



> **!!!** Если вы не читали оригинальный тред или предыдущие работы серии **!!!**  
>  Все что нужно знать - Изуку это Аватар из Царства Земли, что обучается магии Воздуха у Урараки, магии Воды у Тодороки, и начинал свое обучение магии Огня у друга детства Каччана, но в ходе событий [Агни Кай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022692/chapters/60595846) и [побега](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059463) тот потерял свой внутренний огонь, и теперь его обучением занимается мастер Огня предыдущего Аватара Всемогущего - Гран Торино.  
> Киришима - друг Бакуго и маг Земли, что в свое время первым согласился на путешествие с Бакуго для поиска Аватара.  
> Серо - воин из элитного отрада захвата преступников в армии Лорда Огня и фактически дезертировал со службы, когда, последовав указаниям Бакуго, помог Изуку и Тодороки сбежать, после проигрыша последнего на Агни Кай со своим отцом, Лордом Огня Энджи.  
> Каминари - маг из народа Огня, обладающий уникальной способностью выпускать молнии, но абсолютно бесполезен в каком либо другом воплощении магии Огня.  
> Мина - жительница Великого Болота на территории Царства Земли которая присоединилась к отряду Бакуго желая попутешествовать. Обладает болотной магией, что по сути является особой формой магии Воды.  
> Токоями - ворон-оборотень из легенд царства Земли и служит основным средством передвижения. Чем темнее ночь, тем быстрее он летает.  
> Тоя - сбежавший принц страны Огня, который из протеста против отца присоединился к Лиге (злодейской организации, проводящей нападения по всему миру, предводителем которой является маг Все За Одного, запустивший новое перерождение Аватара убийством Всемогущего) но после определенной череды событий принял решение работать в ней на благо Аватара.  
>   
> [Flat_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White) проделала невероятную работу вычитывая этот текст! Я навсегда благодарна за ее терпение к моим неуместным запятым и тире Т_Т

Песок жжет глаза, и Бакуго проклинает собственное упрямство. Им определенно не стоило продолжать идти днем. Киришима плетется сзади, поддерживая своей магией укрытие Токоями, но от него было бы куда больше толку, иди он впереди. В конце концов, это его земли.

* * *

Когда они останавливаются на привал, Бакуго кажется, будто он вернулся в прошлое. Каминари и Серо не переставая шутят, а Киришима мечется между тем, чтобы составить компанию Бакуго и пообщаться с Миной, любовный интерес к которой у него родился еще на Великом Болоте.

Кажется, все Боги на их стороне, благоволят и благословляют. Ветер попутный и мягкий, а солнце — лучший источник силы. Кажется, еще немного и они прибудут в порт, а там новейший армейский корабль доставит их к берегам Южного племени Воды, где Бакуго встретится с принцем Шото и вместе с ним вернется во дворец. И после роскошной церемонии наследования получит дополнительное признание заслуг Лордом Энджи, прежде чем снова отправится в путешествие за Аватаром.

Но правда в том, что они слоняются по территории Царства Земли в попытке найти убежище Лиги. А Лорд Энджи, чьего особого внимания Бакуго так отчаянно добивался, лишил его магии. И только благодаря _Лорду Огня Шото_ приказ об убийстве Бакуго как беглеца был отозван.

Солнце почти оставляет красные ожоги на его теле — так долго он стоит под прямыми лучами, пытаясь почувствовать привычный жар и вскипающую в жилах кровь. Ветер царапает лицо песком и дорожной пылью, зарождая внутри трусливое желание остановиться и перевести дух. 

Бакуго знает: это не вариант. Чем дольше они ищут проклятое убежище, тем сильнее становится влияние Лиги в Царстве Земли. Время играет против них. И это даже хуже, чем все остальное вместе взятое.

 _Опоздать_ со своим заданием — непозволительная роскошь. Опоздать сейчас — значит доказать свою бесполезность. Доказать, что от него было больше проку, когда он драил полы в Кипящей Скале, чем когда снова воссоединился с командой Аватара. Такие мысли опасные и темные. Сомнения никогда не помогали принимать быстрые решения, не позволяли положиться на внутреннее чутье.

Киришима всегда замечает, когда лицо Бакуго омрачается тяжелыми думами и старается в такие моменты быть рядом, поддерживая. Будь то дружеское похлопывание по плечу или новая шутка — все средства хороши. Но Бакуго плохо реагирует, когда для подобного проявления заботы Киришиме приходится оставить Мину, с которой они болтали до этого. 

В отличие от Каминари и Серо, которые только и горазды подшутить над ним, Бакуго более открыто проявляет свое одобрение их зарождающихся отношений. И это еще одно отличие от того Бакуго, каким он был более двух лет назад. Тот бы ни за что не позволил чувствам идти в ногу с долгом. Нашел бы достаточно убедительных аргументов, заставляя принять решение в свою пользу и отложить сердечные дела до конца задания.

Киришима думает, он так не делает потому, что они настоящие друзья. И отчасти это действительно так. Но суть в другом: Бакуго отчаянно хочет защитить то, что таким светлым и мягким чувством обволакивает их с Миной. То, что недоступно ему самому в силу разницы положений и расстояния. 

Когда Мина занята заботой о Токоями — Бакуго отправляет Киришиму помочь ей. И когда тот задерживается поболтать с ней подольше — ничем не выдает, что замечает его отсутствие. Когда они собираются трапезничать и место для Мины, которая обычно садится последней, остается рядом с ним — Бакуго находит предлоги поменяться с Киришимой. Во время ночных перелетов он старается распределить дежурство так, чтобы парочке выпал совместный дозор. Видя, как смущенно улыбается Киришима на едкие комментарии Мины то тут то там, — Бакуго только легко хмыкает.

То, как его друг неловко краснеет, стоит Мине провести рукой по его обнаженному плечу, — заставляет Бакуго смеяться. Он удивлен, что за эти два с половиной года, с момента знакомства на Великом Болоте, у них с Киришимой до сих пор ничего не случилось. Даже несмотря на окружающие обстоятельства — преследование и гражданскую войну, — которые обычно, наоборот, дают повод ускорить ход событий.

Мина и Киришима напоминают ему об осторожном внимании Изуку к Урараке. О том, насколько очевидна их симпатия для других, но не для них самих. Хотя воспоминания о ночи перед заветным Агни Кай говорят о том, что это скорее Бакуго более наблюдательный.

Бакуго и впрямь старается не думать ни о чем, что отвлекало бы его от задания. Пытается сосредоточиться на реальном, представляющем угрозу, а не на возможных событиях, случись что иначе. Он справляется. Правда. Его команда следует за ним беспрекословно. Позволяет вести себя чужими для него землями, полагаясь на его чутье и боевой опыт. Доверяет свои спины в прямом и переносном смыслах, даже если от его былого величия как воина осталась лишь малая толика. Но есть мысли, от которых так просто не сбежать.

Они на важном задании, благословленные самим духом Аватара Всемогущего, и должны найти убежище Лиги, пока Все За Одного не закончил свои манипуляции по захвату Царства Земли, в то время как Изуку овладевает последним элементом в деревне Гран Торино. И, пока Урарака и Иида занимаются охраной Аватара, Шото в стране Огня старается сделать все, чтобы свести к минимуму последствия законов предыдущего Лорда и подготовить армию на случай внезапных масштабных военных действий.

У каждого из них своя важная роль. И каждый раз перед сном Катсуки молится всем известным Богам, чтобы они прошли через грядущие испытания живыми. А если и придется приносить жертвы, Катсуки молится, чтобы это был он. Там, где он сейчас, тот, кто он есть — для него не будет лучшего исхода, чем смерть в бою.

В отличие от других — он не борется за свободу своего дома; не несет наследие предков, исполняя их волю к равновесию в мире; не следует этим путем ради мастерства собственного искусства. 

Когда все закончится, его не будет ждать беззаботная счастливая жизнь, полная любви и смеха. В лучшем случае он будет одиноким наблюдателем, проклятым до конца своих дней смотреть на великолепие желанных рук — касающихся чужих скул и треплющих по голове чужих детей. И это если он вновь будет допущен ко двору. Никто из них до сих пор не знает, насколько велика власть в руках бывшего Лорда Огня. В любом случае он не позволяет себе надеяться.

Катсуки, может, и ступил на тропу этого путешествия самым богатым из них всех как магией, так опытом и золотом. Но у него нет никаких сомнений, что сойдет он с нее нищим оборванцем, отдавшим последнее за душой.

* * *

Они прячутся в, казалось бы, неприметной деревне. Серо остался сторожить укрытие с Токоями на ее окраине, пока они парами прочесывают улицы, собирая слухи.

Каминари и Мина изображают глуповатых путников возле местного рынка, пока Бакуго и Киришима заглядывают в подозрительные переулки. 

Последняя зацепка о Лиге, которая у них есть, привела сюда. Беспокойство давно зудит внутри, не желая униматься ни сном, ни разговорами. Бакуго привык доверять своему чутью, поэтому с особой осторожностью рассматривает буквально каждую стену. Киришима, с другой стороны, чувствует себя куда более уверенным, когда тишину между ними заполняет его лепет о каких-то пустяках. Бакуго не то чтобы против — за столько лет он уже освоился с привычками друга и научился не отвлекаться на них, когда есть что-то, требующее большего внимания. Прямо сейчас мелькнувшая тень возле прилавка привлекает его куда больше, чем рассуждения друга о величии пройденного ими пути.

Приближаясь к переулку, за которым та самая тень скрылась, Бакуго подает Киришиме знак молчать, после чего быстрым жестом указывает оставаться на месте. Сам же неслышно сворачивает за незнакомцем, в последний момент успевая увидеть, как за чужой спиной захлопываются и исчезают ворота, выросшие прямо из стены с помощью магии. Довольно подозрительно для такой маленькой деревушки, как эта. Особенно принимая во внимание сердечные переживания жителей о том, что все их маги Земли были призваны в более крупные города Царства для мобилизации.

Чутье Бакуго подсказывает: это и есть вход в убежище Лиги, но он не бросается сломя голову в погоню. Им определенно нужно действовать быстро, на случай если их уже обнаружили и злодеи решат поменять расположение убежища. Но для начала Бакуго и Киришима должны объединиться с остальными и обговорить наиболее подходящий план действий.

* * *

Они не рискуют пересекаться для встречи в самой деревне. Вместо этого с помощью магии Земли Киришима оставляет для Мины и Каминари послание, говорящие прийти к месту сбора через пару часов, чтобы не навлечь больших подозрений, пока они с Бакуго первыми покидают деревню через главную улицу.

Серо удивлен, увидев их так рано, и не сдерживается, спрашивая, в чем дело. Бакуго не особо горит желанием повторять все по несколько раз, поэтому просто отмахивается от него коротким «Напали на след» и говорит дождаться остальных. Серо молча кивает — прекрасно наученный в свои воинские будни действовать при непонятных условиях и принимать короткие команды без обсуждений. Бакуго благодарен ему за это, что и выражает коротким прикосновением к чужому плечу.

В ожидании возвращения Мины и Каминари, Бакуго проверяет их сумки с припасами, оружие и состояние самого Токоями, в уме прикидывая, насколько критичным для того будет вылететь до наступления кромешной тьмы. В последнее время тот чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, даже несмотря на то что они блуждали его родными просторами. Мина предполагает, это из-за разлуки с Изуку — человеком, который привязал к своей душе этого оборотня из древних легенд Царства Земли. 

Бакуго не хочет в это верить, но ему приходится согласиться: состояние ворона действительно ухудшилось и требует регулярной проверки.

Сейчас Токоями выглядит неплохо, но определенно не таким же лощеным и сильным, каким был во времена их былых путешествий.

Бакуго треплет его по густому перьевому загривку и только хмыкает, когда ворон открывает свой огромный желтый глаз.

— В порядке, дружище, — утвердительным тоном спрашивает Бакуго, и оборотень только медленно прикрывает глаз в согласии. Это так удивительно и уже так привычно — знать, что эта громадная черная птица понимает тебя. И даже отвечает своим безмолвным языком, показывая, что слушает. Для них всех, правда, остается загадкой, почему Изуку продолжает настаивать на том, что Токоями оборотень. За всю историю их путешествий Бакуго не видел его в ином, не вороньем, обличии.

— Кто знает, может, сегодня у нас будет большой день, да? — уже не так браво продолжает он. Токоями выдает только слабый «карк», который можно расценить как еще одно согласие.

Бакуго какое-то время молча стоит рядом, прежде чем обойти оборотня сбоку и залезть в свою дорожную сумку, еще не уложенную в подготовленное седло. Вытащив из нее кое-что, он возвращается на прежнее место перед огромной мордой.

— Умеешь хранить секреты, да? — спрашивает Бакуго, с видимым раздумием вертя в руках небольшую резную шкатулку. После чего подносит ее к открытому глазу Токоями, давая рассмотреть поближе, хотя и понимает: в этом нет никакой необходимости. Оборотень наверняка в царящем полумраке видит лучше его самого. 

— Говорят, такие, как ты, охраняют своей магией самое дорогое и, если дать чему-то предназначение, вы обязательно проследите за тем, чтобы оно сбылось.

Токоями плавно поднимает свою огромную голову и садится, выкатывая гладкоперую грудь — он весь внимание. В пещере какое-то время царит тишина, прежде чем хриплый голос Бакуго продолжает:

— Здесь, внутри, есть кое-что очень важное. Что-то, что не должен увидеть ни один недоброжелатель. — Руки Бакуго аккуратно оглаживают края шкатулки, но так и не решаются ее открыть. Большие пальцы проходятся вверх-вниз вдоль простого замка пустыми движениями. В какой-то момент расшатанная застежка почти беззвучно раскрывается, и это выводит его из оцепенения. Взгляда от шкатулки он, однако, не отрывает. Будто пытается рассмотреть, что там внутри. Запомнить до мельчайших деталей все особенности секрета.

— И так как я не знаю, что случится с нами сегодня, мне очень важно, чтобы эта вещь была в безопасности, понимаешь? — Токоями склоняет голову чуть ближе к чужому плечу, показывая свою поддержку. — Знаю, ты не почтовый голубь. И я бы не просил! — Бакуго замолкает на долгое мгновение, сильнее сжимая шкатулку в ладонях, прежде чем на вытянутых руках протянуть ее вперед. — Но если так случится, что я не вернусь сегодня... или хуже — никто из нас не вернется назад... Мне нужно, чтобы ты доставил это Лорду Огня Шото. Пожалуйста.

Его глаза крепко зажмурены с тех пор, как он протянул руки к оборотню, поэтому странно-холодное чувство вокруг ладоней застает его врасплох. Взглянув на них, он видит огромную живую тень, которая когтями одной лапы обхватывает сокровище в его руках. После чего он резко переводит взгляд на Токоями и оборотень только кивает огромной головой. Бакуго разжимает пальцы и смотрит, как когтистая тень вместе со шкатулкой скрывается в брюхе Токоями, не оставляя ни единого следа своего существования. Ни единого напоминания о произошедшем, будто Бакуго приснился очередной дурной сон. Сам оборотень после этого укладывается на брюхо и отворачивает голову, возвращаясь ко сну, который ему прервали.

Бакуго еще несколько минут смотрит на пляшущее пламя внутри фонаря, который он принес с собой, чтобы проверить вещи, после чего тушит его и выходит из укрытия.

* * *

Мина и Каминари возвращаются по отдельности с небольшим разрывом, объясняя это тем, что выбрали разные дороги к укрытию. Бакуго это никак не комментирует. 

Они все собираются в круг, и Мина подробно пересказывает все, что показалось ей странным и требующим внимания. Ничего из этого не кажется таким же важным, как то, когда они с Киришимой увязались за подозрительным незнакомцем и увидели выросшие из стены ворота, ведущие в никуда. Бакуго делится мельчайшими деталями, которые успел заметить во время короткого наблюдения за предполагаемой целью, и они разрабатывают относительно приличный план вторжения. 

Чувство беспокойства и опасности, однако, никого не покидает, тяжелой печальной тучей нависая над ними. Бакуго на секунду ловит себя на непривычной для него молитве о дожде — как воину Огня ему больше по духу солнечная погода. _«Бывшему воину», —_ обрывает он сам себя посреди размышлений, прежде чем вернуться к финальному прогону плана их маленькой компанией и дать остальным добро на сборы в следующие полчаса. Действовать и вправду нужно быстро.

Его губы трогает едва уловимая улыбка, когда он видит, как его друг вызывается помочь Мине, а та только пожимает плечами.

* * *

Серо — первый, кто подходит к нему полностью готовым. В этом нет ничего удивительного — он натренированный воин армии Лорда Огня. Бакуго по себе знает, что Серо был готов еще в тот момент, когда последние слова плана повисли в воздухе. Поэтому он только одобрительно похлопывает по чужому плечу, ощущая странную грусть внутри. Его боевое чутье всегда было очень ясным, и сейчас он не обманывается пустыми надеждами, позволяя себе нехарактерные ему проявления заботы. Если странное помещение, которое они обнаружили, действительно принадлежит Лиге — Бакуго сомневается, что они все выйдут оттуда невредимыми. 

На самом деле все, на что он может себя настроить, — это победить без невосполнимых потерь. Хорошо, что Деку в безопасности на другом континенте. Хорошо, что его сутками охраняет Воздушная ведьма и ее братец. В их борьбе потерять Аватара равносильно мгновенному проигрышу. 

Хорошо, что Шото в столице — охраняемый целой _армией_. Даже если Лига уже трижды прорывалась во дворец — Бакуго сомневается, что им это удастся вновь. С тех пор как опальный принц Тоя согласился сотрудничать с командой Аватара, у них не получится застать Лорда Огня врасплох. Упустить Шото таким образом — невосполнимая потеря самого Бакуго, опуская тот факт, что и для их общего успеха юный Лорд очень важен.

По правде говоря, Бакуго сделает все возможное, чтобы каждый прошел это сражение до конца. Чтобы каждый вернулся домой живым. И если беспокойству внутри нужно кого-то сожрать, подставляя под вражескую атаку, — он не задумываясь отдаст себя. Среди них всех — он единственный, чья потеря никак не повлияет на общий командный успех. 

И пусть для его гордости это сильный удар, но он уже пережил свое самое разгромное сражение, когда поставил на кон все, что у него было, и проиграл. Сейчас он только сосредотачивается на плане, обдумывая все возможные исходы событий. 

Каминари присоединяется вторым, и это тоже неудивительно. Он хоть и из дворянской семьи, но детство с Бакуго кого угодно научит действовать побыстрее. Сложно оставаться нерасторопным, когда ты часть команды, лидер которой в постоянной погоне за _совершенством._

Киришима и Мина единственные, кто задерживаются, и Бакуго сам отправляется проверить, в чем проблема. Только чтобы найти парочку нежно целующимися за огромными валунами рядом с пещерой Токоями. Он не прерывает их сразу, позволяя себе минуту горького сожаления. Слишком уж хорошо ему знакомо, каково это — целоваться перед прощанием, даже если в его случае ни он, ни Шото не подозревали о разлуке. 

В голове проносится то заветное утро в чужом доме, каждую дверь которого Бакуго изучил еще в юношестве. Кончиками пальцев он почти ощущает прохладную кожу Тодороки, его сухие настойчивые губы на своих и почти видит яркие светлые глаза в обрамлении разноцветных ресниц. Первые рассветные лучи ореолом освещают его профиль, превращая в живое изображение божества. Воспоминание отпечатано в памяти Бакуго единым узором нежности. Он знает, что никогда до этого не переживал ничего подобного, оттого чувство к Шото — еще более ценное. 

Оттого ему сложно прервать лучшего друга сейчас, когда тот переживает то же самое. Ему не хочется быть тем самым шумом, разрушающим пузырь их любовного уединения.

Но в данный момент Бакуго в первую очередь их предводитель, поэтому позволяет себе затаиться в тишине лишь на короткую минуту, прежде чем дать о себе знать громким вздохом.

Им всем пора выдвигаться в путь.

* * *

Вопреки широкому заблуждению, жизнь на улицах деревни не исчезает в предчувствии большой заварушки. Мина то и дело что успевает махать разным старушкам, с которыми познакомилась ранее днем, отвлекая их пристальное внимание от напряженных Бакуго и Серо, идущих чуть поодаль. Каминари и Киришима идут отдельной дорогой к точке назначения. Последний своей магией создает движущееся укрытие для Токоями, чтобы никто его не увидел. Поэтому они выбирают наиболее тихие и темные улицы на пути к конечному переулку. Бакуго уверен: они не встретят никаких сложностей — даже если им и попадется кто на глаза, эти двое сумеют заболтать и очаровать практически любого. У них хорошо подвешен язык, да и происхождение Киришимы им только на руку. 

Этот трюк сработал даже на нем, Бакуго сам не знает, в какой момент они стали его друзьями, но вот уже несколько лет они занимают особое место дорогих ему людей.

С другой стороны — в их тройке они с Серо наиболее подозрительные, но он бы ни в коем случае не предпочел иного соратника для подобного задания. Среди них Серо лучше всех понимает знаки, которые подает Бакуго, даже самые неприметные. В конце концов, в свое время они проходили одни и те же военные учения. Пусть Бакуго, тогда еще принцу, и полагались особые учителя и занятия.

Они встречаются в назначенном переулке, и Бакуго сразу же подает Киришиме сигнал действовать, не позволяя подозрительной тишине воцарить вокруг. Слишком уж хорошо знает, что отсутствие шума так же громко кричит об опасности, как и резкие звуки. Киришима легко справляется с созданием ворот в стене, но их компания натыкается на скрытые железные двери — что только подогревает подозрения. Когда Бакуго ранее следил за незнакомцем, то четко видел: тот без препятствий прошел в этом месте по коридору. Ворота, которые вырастали за ним, скрывали его спину, а не железное препятствие. К счастью, им не нужны ключи, чтобы пройти внутрь — Эйджиро один из немногих магов Земли, способных чувствовать металл. Есть только одно но: управление металлом не бывает тихим, в отличие от искусного владения Землей. Так что Бакуго отдает последние молчаливые указания об их формации, прежде чем они потеряют фактор неожиданности, прокладывая себе путь вперед.

* * *

Это определенно убежище Лиги. Одно из основных, если судить по количеству злобно настроенных личностей вокруг и персонам в углу, внешность которых описывал принц Тоя, как одних из приближенных к Все За Одного. Бакуго с отвращением узнает среди них несколько магов, которые приложили руку к его похищению два года назад. В отличие от тогдашнего расклада — в этот раз у них значительное магическое преимущество. Но это все, о чем он успевает подумать в коротком мгновении осознания, прежде чем мир вокруг превращается в хаос. 

В какой-то мере им повезло: боевой опыт Бакуго и Серо — нешуточное подспорье в их ситуации, пусть они и единственные, кто сражается оружием вместо магии. Они уверенно держатся против ошалелой толпы мелких приспешников, тогда как остальные пытаются выловить рыбу покрупнее.

Курогири — один из тех злодеев, которых Бакуго узнал, — пытается незаметно сделать проход для побега остальных, но ему постоянно препятствует Киришима. В конце концов злодей сосредотачивает внимание на сражении, и это дает им чуть больше свободы действий. 

Тем не менее, Бакуго понимает, что они знатно провалились, когда перестает замечать Шигараки вокруг. Ублюдок был их приоритетом номер один, даже если изначально они не рассчитывали тут его встретить. Его захват или смерть не только ослабили бы Лигу, но так команда Аватара выиграла бы достаточно времени для подготовки и разработки масштабного военного плана действий. Бакуго дорогого стоило уговорить Изуку хотя бы рассмотреть вариант с убийством, а не упираться в наивную идею о возможном мирном решении. Лишь после долгих разговоров с описанием худших возможных последствий при промедлении Изуку скрепя сердце согласился. Не то чтобы для Бакуго или того же Серо это стало первым убийством. Это не было предметом особой гордости, но Бакуго не впервой пачкать руки в чужой крови. В конце концов, ему даже пришлось прирезать нескольких братьев по оружию, когда побег из Кипящей Скалы получил огласку еще до того, как они командой успели добраться до выхода. 

Стоило им ворваться внутрь, как сын Все За Одного попытался сразу же сбежать, но общая суматоха помешала ему. И, когда Курогири полностью сосредоточил внимание на Киришиме, Бакуго еще ловил краем глаза то тут то там характерные седые волосы. Но сейчас, когда темп битвы сменяется с беспорядочного на более рутинный, он видит, что Шигараки в убежище больше нет.

Когда к его сражению присоединяется Каминари, он понимает: все еще хуже, чем кажется. Не может такого быть, чтобы ребята уже расправились с остальными сильными магами Лиги, о которых рассказывал Тоя. Не тогда, когда Серо и Бакуго сами успели уложить только с десяток посредственных бойцов. Они не в какой-то иллюзорной петле, дурманом проникающей в легкие и заставляющей время в голове замедляться, притупляя реакции. Наоборот — каждый камень, вырастающий из пола с помощью магии и кинутый в них, с грохотом сталкивается с их оружием. Адреналин бурлит в крови горячей лавой, обостряя каждое из сенсорных чувств, и Бакуго готов признаться, что поистине скучал по этим ощущениям.

Чуткое ухо ловит чужое бормотание про документы — Бакуго оглядывается, ищет глазами... Отмечает, как вокруг поредела толпа, и взглядом упирается в стол. Если где и должны быть доказательства, то, вероятно, там. Тогда он быстро поворачивается в сторону входа, намеренно пропуская вражеский удар — знает, уклониться от всех невозможно. Чувствуя как царапина на боку щекотно щиплет на воздухе, он видит, как члены Лиги один за другим покидают убежище через проложенный во время штурма путь.

Бакуго чертыхается про себя — его вина, он не отдал приказ Киришиме заделать металлический вход сразу. По въевшейся в нутро привычке Бакуго предпочитает в закрытых помещениях оставлять путь для воздуха — чтобы его огонь в бою не погас. Ирония в том, что среди приспешников Лиги в этом убежище до сих пор не нашлось никого, кто бы владел огненной магией. Старые повадки стоили Бакуго тактического поражения.

Теперь же, когда большинство из верхушки Лиги уже давно скрылось, Бакуго понимает, что остался только Курогири, который сражается с Киришимой, и увалень Макия — которого взяла на себя Мина. 

Оценивая ситуацию, он ищет, что полезного можно из всего этого извлечь. Им нужно уйти отсюда живыми, с неоспоримыми доказательствами злодейских махинаций Лиги на территории Царства Земли, тогда у других народов будут причины для мобилизации и ввода войск при первых же подозрительных событиях. Поэтому он подает Серо хорошо знакомый им знак об обманном маневре, указывая на стол и валяющиеся на нем свитки. А сам пытается побыстрее подобраться к Каминари, чтобы сообщить об изменении в планах. 

Еще один мелкий злодей преграждает ему путь, намеренно целясь в уже раненый бок, но промахивается и задевает руку — больно вспарывая мышцу плеча. Еще несколько лет назад Бакуго прямо в бою посмеялся бы над уморительной точностью противника, но сейчас только перехватывает оружие в другую руку и без лишних слов наносит смертельный удар. К тому времени, как ему удается добраться до Каминари, чутье внутри ревет раненым зверем об опасности — он берет короткую секунду на переоценку ситуации. Обострившийся от адреналина нюх улавливливает запах пороха, а глаза замечают опрокинутую бочку с порошком рядом с еще несколькими целыми. Бакуго может только в ужасе крикнуть: «Уходим! Сейчас же!»

Серо и Каминари помогают Киришиме разойтись с Курогири и тот тут же исчезает в новом проходе, тогда как Мина и Макия все еще сражаются. Бакуго знает: Макия из тех, кто до последнего преследует своего противника. Он как хищник загоняет жертву до смерти, даже если ситуация позволяет остановиться или наоборот — требует уступить. Тогда Бакуго отвлекает злодея на себя: острым языком очерняет предводителей Лиги, давит на известное им чувство преданности лидеру. Гнев, которым наполняется противник, играет ему только на руку, позволяя отступить для маневра и спрятаться за тем самым огромным столом. Он отмечает, как Киришима и Каминари стоят в проходе, отбиваясь от оставшихся мелких злодеев, пока Серо и Мина выходят наружу — они оказались в проходе раньше.

Бакуго надеется, что они все выберутся целыми и смогут вернуться к Изуку на Токоями. Бакуго надеется, что укрытие оборотня в этой суматохе так и не было обнаружено. Хотя признаться честно — они оставили его прямо в том же переулке, лишь прикрыв плотно выстроенной каменной стеной.

Чувствуя, как трясется пол от топота Макии в его сторону, он хватает со стола кажущиеся важными свитки бумаги и кидает их в сторону выхода, надеясь, что в них есть какие-то доказательства и кто-то из его союзников успеет их словить. Когда Макия переворачивает стол — в первобытном гневе забыв о собственной магии и ринувшись в бой голыми руками — Бакуго видит, как Каминари уходит, держа в руках те самые свитки, а Киришима стремится к нему на помощь.

— Уходим, Бакуго! — кричит тот.

Катсуки убегает от огромной туши Макии в сторону выхода, приказывая Киришиме идти вперед. Тот ощутимо колеблется, не желая оставлять Бакуго позади. Видя его неуверенность, Бакуго кричит:

— Токоями, надо взлетать! — рассчитывая, что Киришима поймет приказ и возьмет на себя роль рулевого. И тот кивает, прежде чем повернуться к другу спиной и рвануть наружу, желая убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Так и не увидев, как Бакуго останавливается посреди движения, решая принять бой с Макией. Решая задержать одного из опаснейших членов Лиги во что бы то ни стало.

* * *

Даже если чутье внутри него ревет сорванным криком о том, что Бакуго роет себе могилу. Бакуго все равно — он был готов умереть еще два года назад. Все это время — с оглушительного звона гонга, ознаменовавшего начало Агни Кай, и до теперь — Бакуго живет украденными минутами. За эти бесконечно короткие мгновения он успел сделать так много и так _недостаточно_. Глядя в безумные глаза врага, когда он пропускает удар в живот, Бакуго думает, спит ли Шото в своей постели сейчас. Раскинуты ли его прекрасные волосы на дворцовых шелках. Подрагивают ли разноцветные ресницы во сне, когда особенно сладкий сон является ему. Бакуго надеется, Шото больше не видит кошмаров.

А может он скучает на бесконечно унылом ужине с отцом? Устав препираться с бывшим Лордом по поводу и без. Как иногда бывало между ним и самим Бакуго еще в самом начале знакомства. Наверняка его лицо выражает то самое усталое пренебрежение, заставляя даже самых самодовольных людей сомневаться в собственной важности.

Или, может, Шото занят изучением традиций страны, править которой не собирался, но, Бакуго уверен, которую приведет к новому рассвету. Сидит в окружении дворцовых учителей и военных советников, задает острые вопросы и ставит под сомнение здравый смысл утвержденных законов. Спрашивает о происхождении тех или иных обрядов, наверняка заставляя стариков краснеть откровенным интересом.

А может, он в дворцовом саду, возле красивого пруда, который Бакуго видел, когда ему приходилось бывать при дворе. Создает свои ледяные скульптуры, представляя в них мир без сожалений. Мир, в котором ему не пришлось пережить все те испытания и ужасы.

В этот момент для Бакуго ничего не важно, кроме голоса Шото в голове, который ласково тянет « _Ка-тсу-ки_ ». Жаль, Бакуго так и не услышал, как его имя слетает с любимых губ наяву. 

Вдыхая с самого детства хорошо знакомый запах дыма, Бакуго находит символичным, что его жизнь закончится взрывом.

Ну, по крайней мере, он унесет вражескую жизнь с собой. 

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу прощения, за отсутствие предупреждения о таком финале. Но не переживайте - путешествие Бакуго отнюдь не закончено! У него особенная и важная роль в этой истории и для ее воплощения ему необходимо пройти собственное испытание.  
>  До встречи в следующей части!
> 
> [Ссылка на оригинальный тред](https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20)


End file.
